New Years Kiss
by Babybluekitten
Summary: ONESHOT Miguel/Kai New Years Eve, a kiss under the loud but beautiful lights. Sorry if summary sucks, hopefully the onehsot was better then it sounds.


**A/n:** I told myself that I would never write a Miguel/Kai, but I couldn't help myself. I'm really on a role today, lol. Third oneshot today. Too bad I'm tired now. Well, Enjoy my first ever Miguel/Kai

**Warnings:** This was written while I was tired so it may be crap. Not alot of cussing (but is does have a few somewhere in there) and I can't think of anything else.

**Disclaimers:** Do not own Beyblade

* * *

**ONESHOT**

The night was surprisingly warm on this one New Years Eve. Despite them being in Japan at the time, all the teams had agreed to celebrate the New Year by the American ways. Why, well, nobody really knew, but non-the-less, everyone had agreed to it.

So here they were, at a motel where all the teams were staying to celebrate the time since they all couldn't fit at Tyson's dojo. Everyone was outside, with fire crackers (which Tyson and Max had somehow managed to get everyone to agree to them too) ready for lighting and all that they needed was for time get moving.

Leaning against the wall, silently listening to Tala, Miguel, and few other bladers talking, was the dual-haired enigma. Kai kept his eyes closed because he knew that if he opened them, he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of _him_.

And he didn't want to be caught staring at the Spanish beyblader. That would lead to too much hectic arguments and whatnot and Kai couldn't bring himself to ruin something that meant so much to Max. And even to Tyson. They had spent so much time in persuading the teams to get together and celebrate the American way of New Years with each other.

Kai just couldn't bring himself to ruin it for them. Of course, he wouldn't admit it that out loud. He does have his reputation on the line, after all. And should someone find him staring at the handsome young Spanish male that only sat a few feet away from him, that may ruin his reputation as well cause damage to Miguel's.

Kai sighed quietly to himself.

He had never felt this way before. Whenever he talked to Miguel, he would get nervous yet happy at the same time. Like he was floating on air or something. And whenever they would accidently touch, his stomach would get the 'butterflies' and his heart would start racing. Again, something he would never admit aloud.

Of course, all that doesn't mean he had never been caught, but most of those times that he had indeed got caught; he would easily doge the truth somehow. The times that he couldn't lie his way out of it, it was because it had been one of the Russians who had caught him.

They teased him about it mercilessly and hung it over his head at any given moment but he knew he could trust them not to say anything. They may be assholes, but they weren't heartless.

"Kai," that soft melodic voice caused Kai to shiver slightly. Opening his eyes, he looked into Miguel's soft blue-gray eyes and immediately felt his heart skip a beat. "What do you think?"

"Hm?" Kai replied, blinking and mentally scolding himself on not paying attention.

"What were you daydreaming about?" Tala asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kai felt a slight blush coming on and was thankful it was too dark where he stood so that nobody could see it.

"Maybe he was dreaming about kittens, bunnies, and puppies," Bryan said, smirking. "Or, maybe he was thinking about lying on the Spanish beaches with a 'hottie'."

"Shut up!" Kai snarled in Russian causing the two Russians to snicker at him. Turning to Miguel he asked, "I'm afraid I zone out, what where you asking about?"

"About doing a holiday that my team and I celebrate," Miguel asks, smiling. "I mean, everyone loves getting together and we all are having fun, so," at this he shrugs.

"Sounds fine to me," Kai replied, smiling ever so slightly back. "I'm sure Ian, Max, and Tyson would enjoy it immensely, though I hope they don't get too carried away with it like they did with Christmas and today."

Miguel laughed, making Kai feel giddy on the inside. He loved the soft chuckles Miguel gives and watching the amusement in those gorgeous eyes, Kai felt like he is a love-struck school girl. And those moist lips looked so inviting he just wanted to kiss endlessly.

Kai jolts to reality as Tala indiscreetly elbows him, silently telling him that he had spaced out again and to get his ass out of the clouds. Kai sends a grateful glance at the redhead before quickly looking back at Miguel to make sure he didn't notice.

Luckily, the others had resumed their talking. Kai sighed and rubbed a head over his face. He was tired, not used to staying up so late at night and he just knew he'd be tired as hell in the morning and might even possibly get an headache from the lack of sleep.

Luckily, however, a quick glance at his watch told him that it was almost time. Then after that, he could return to his room and go to sleep.

"Come on, guys!" Max shouted excitedly. "Get over here, it's time almost. Hurry, hurry, you less then three minutes left!"

Kai chuckled at Max's enthusiasm and pushed himself off the wall, gladly stay behind the rest. Kai sat, forcing down a yawn as he did so. To his surprised Miguel sat on his right while Tala sat to his left. And Miguel was sitting so close, any movement they made; they would brush against each other.

Kai felt a soft blush coming up and quickly turned towards Tala who was looking straight ahead but was grinning and snickering. Kai sent him a death glare, silently telling the redhead that he knew where the bastard slept. God, the redhead was just enjoying this, wasn't he?

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Miguel asked, worried that Kai didn't like him being this close to him. Had Tala mistaken when he told him to sit close to Kai?

"Yes, you're fine," Kai said, his blush darkening a bit as Tala snorted into his hand, obviously trying (and failing miserably) to hide his laugh. Kai was well aware how that had sounded and he hoped Miguel wouldn't have noticed.

However, thanks to Tala interference and advice, Miguel now closely monitored everything Kai said or did, and finding that, just like the redhead had said, Kai did seem act differently when he, Miguel, was around. But that could have been interpreted in two ways. And one of those ways was most definitely something he didn't want because then things would be awkward between them with what Tala had told him to do.

Who knew the redhead had a romantic side to him? Miguel was surprised when the older male had suggested to him that he should kiss Kai when the counting got to zero and the fireworks would start going off.

You see, Miguel had always felt this pull towards the Phoenix. He wasn't sure what it was or when it begins, but he knew that from the start, Kai was something special. He wasn't sure how that special was defined but he knew now, that he held great respect for the other teen.

"10, 9, 8, 7," the countdown began. Miguel took a deep breath, calming his nerves as he glanced in the direction of Kai who looked slightly towards the sky. Feeling someone staring at him, Kai turned his crimson orbs towards Miguel and in that second, Miguel no, longer felt nervous.

"3, 2, 1"

Miguel leaned in, pressing his lips against Kai's. The said teen gasped, just as the fireworks went off and soon responded. Miguel moaned in approval, a hand coming up to rest on the back of Kai's neck with his thumb near the other's ear, kissing harder.

The Spanish teen nibbled on Kai's lower lip, and when the other teen open his mouth, Miguel wasted no time in deepening the kiss. Exploring, tasting, teasing. Kai mewled into the kiss, but was highly disappointed when Miguel pulled back.

As both of them were panting, too engross with looking into each others eyes that they failed to notice Ian holding a video camera. Tala quickly grabbed the camera from Ian, and quickly ran off towards the building laughing manically.

Only then did Kai realize that they had been caught and that laugh told him Tala had it either on camera or on video. All Kai could think was, "Shit, that asshole is going make my life hell now!"

* * *

So, how was my first Miguel/Kai? Please R&R and tell me.


End file.
